


Chris' Nights At The Museum

by Tilly_Madison



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, M/M, chris is a night gaurd, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_Madison/pseuds/Tilly_Madison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris got a job in a museum and he couldn't be happier, one thing he didn't expect was for the exhibits to wake up and for him to fall in love with one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris' Nights At The Museum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenicarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenicarus/gifts).



Chris hadn’t thought of anything when he had been interviewed for the job, the old guy Cecil seemed really happy to give him the job. Especially when he mentioned he was doing an online degree specialising in either Egyptology or the politics involved with early american colonisation, the smile that Cecil gave him really did give him a weird feeling about the job which only increased when he was handed a list of things he had to do before the sun fully set. Nothing on it made sense; don’t let the monkey steal your keys, lock up the mammals of Africa exhibit, and the finally the first one on the list saying throw the bone. 

So on the first night Chris found himself sitting at the front desk, seeing the sun slowly set outside, he turned his face to look up there high ceiling and plucked his phone out of his pocket. Typing away, he had it right above his face he just felt this was easier because he didn’t have to keep pushing his glasses back up his face. The light got a little to dim for Chris’ liking so he flicked a button which turned on the lights throughout the whole place flooding the whole area in light and making it significantly less creepy. 

The noise of almost dry wood dragging against itself rang through the room, tipping his head up to look around a little and since he saw nothing, he just went back to playing on his phone. The sudden shock of the floor almost bouncing underneath him had his phone falling from his hand, hitting his glasses, cracking the glass and bouncing onto the floor. It all happened pretty fast and he flung himself up to watch as the t-rex skeleton took another step towards where he was sitting. He opened and closed his mouth really trying to work out what he was seeing, had someone snuck drugs into his food earlier. But that just wasn’t a possibility. 

Taking a deep breath and slowly standing, hoping to just make no noise. All he wanted was to get away, but as he thought about it. Everything on the list he had been given seemed to stream threw his head so quickly.

Chris threw himself past the t-rex and ran towards the African mammals exhibit, his feet making so much noise as he ran. He could hear voices coming from others rooms as he passed and a scream seemed to come near constantly, banging accompanying it. As much as Chris would like to work out what it was, he didn’t really want to get eaten by some hungry possibly now alive stuffed lions. Sliding and stumbling towards one of the entrances he pulled the gates closed, watching as the lions turned and went to leap for him. Breathing fast and felling his chest clench in pain, he got the gate locked. Then pushed himself to make it to the other one to lock it. 

Gasping as he pulled the gates together, Chris looked up. His breath caught in his throat as he saw a lioness hit the gates, her claws going through the metal rungs and catching in them before they could touch his skin. Breathing so fast he was sure he would pass out he forced the lock through the gate and listened as it clicked shut. 

He fell backwards so he was leaning against the wall behind him, when he felt a weight drop onto his shoulder. Looking to his side having little to no idea what could be coming from him turning his head, so he did because he really couldn’t see it being worse than lions or a t-rex skeleton. 

And there he was sitting on his shoulder, Dexter the monkey the one he was told to keep a close eye on, just sitting there. So Chris did the first thing he ever thought of, he raised his hand and offered it to him. “I’m uh Chris.” he said with a raised eyebrow, “I’m the new night guard.” The small hand wrapped round his finger and shook it. “Nice to meet you, Dexter.” he whispered as a man completely made of metal walked past him. 

All Chris was thinking was that this really couldn’t be happening, that this really couldn’t be his life. Dexters hand gripped his hair as he stood up, walking slowly through the halls and watching as everything seemed to come alive. But the screams only got louder, the banging got more violent but not a single one of the things seemed to be bothered by the screaming; almost like they had heard it for so long that it no longer mattered to them. 

Frowning he walked through the halls, trying to find where the screams were coming from and watching as the things came to life, acting like the people they had been modelled after. He laughed out loud when he saw the cavemen, trying to make fire and fighting with each other. The screams only seemed to brighten a little as he turned a corner and saw the sign pointing towards the Egyptian exhibit. So he walked towards it, the noise really making his skin crawl and the soft chirps of Dexter on his shoulder making it only a little less scary than it was. 

Chris looked down the hallway it seemed to be the only one the lights hadn’t been turned on it. The screams were echoing much louder, but as he started to walk into the corridor a voice rang towards him and had him turning towards it. 

His eyes widened at seeing Theodore Roosevelt sat upon his horse, taking deep breaths he watched as the horse moved closer and closer to him. Chris stood watching as an actual president got closer and closer to him, a soft smile fixed on his face that was burned into every part of Chris’ brain. 

Focusing his eyes up on him, he felt the warm huffs of air come from the horses nose and the gentle clench of Dexters hand in his hair. ‘Sorry, what were you uh saying?” he muttered, his voice much softer and slightly awed at just who he was talking too. Wiping his hands against the stiff uniform he was wearing and breathing so slowly, he listened as he dismounted from the horse and walked over so he was standing right next to him. 

“My dear lad, I was simply informing you that you shouldn’t go down there.” the president said to him, in a voice much more like a father than Chris could say he was really expecting or used too. He watched as he raised his hand and the horse simply walked off, “Now I am to understand you are the new night guard, am I right?”

Chris simply nodded and finally looked him in the eyes, “Well what is your name, son?” he said while somehow leading Chris away from the screams that he knew would haunt him when he tried to sleep. 

“Chris. I’m Chris.” he muttered, he turned to look back knowing he just couldn’t leave whoever it was in there. He just knew that he had to go back at some point, help them and no matter what he was told those screams were nothing but pure fear. 

A soft chuckle had him turning to look at Theodore and listen as he spoke, “Christopher. Well it is lovely to meet you.” his hand slapped him hard on the back, “You need to get those glasses fixed and call me Teddy. None of that Mr. President stuff, because while I look and have all of his memories I am in fact made of wax.” Chris couldn’t stop the burst of laughter coming up his throat as he spoke to him. Clearing his throat and turning to face Chris again, “Now since this is your first night we should take you around and introduce you to all the artefacts in here.” 

Chris walked with Teddy all night being introduced to everyone he could talk to and also wouldn’t try and kill him, which shockingly happened far too often for Chris to really understand. 

——————

The way home after the night he had, was pretty mundane and tiring. Chris just looked at people who had also finished night shifts, people of their way to the start of their shifts and all he could think was that they had absolutely no idea what happened at the museum once the sun set. The sun was still low enough that the sky looked completely enchanting and Chris could almost fool himself into thinking it was late at night, because from now on he would spend most of his time awake during the dark. 

Taking the steps up to his apartment had him almost crying, his body was finally catching up with the sleep he so desperately needed. His keys slipped through his fingers, clattering to the ground and he couldn’t stop the grain leaving his lips. As he meant down to grab them a familiar set of feet appeared in front of his eyes, he couldn’t help but close them tightly and wish on every single star that he was seeing them. But even when he opened his eyes and had grasped the keys tightly in his hand they were still there. 

Sighing and standing up he turned to face the one person he had really hoped not to see for a long time, his ex. The one person he had at the time thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with, even though he was only nineteen. But he had thought she would understand that even though he loved her he had wanted to be completely truthful with her about himself. 

her face was still as soft and sweet as it had always been, the soft auburn hair resting against her flushed pink cheeks and Chris could almost feel the love he felt for her ruling through him. But it was held back when the flashes of her disgusted face seemed to be the only thing he saw overtime he blinked. 

Rubbing his left eye he finally spoke, “Why are you here Ashley?” his voice heavy and full of sleep. Her face seemed to screw up as he looked at her, like she couldn't understand why he was acting the way he was towards her. He leant against his door and looked ta her, just waiting to hear what she was going to say. 

Pouting in a way that Chris used to make want to kiss her, she finally started to talk. “I came to see my boyfriend silly.” her voice soft and almost making in a way. Chris couldn’t stop the frown forming across his forehead, “It’s been almost month Chris, you must be over what you told me by now. We can get back to how it was before, going to college together and getting married like you said.” her voice was almost grating at him, like she believed what he had told her was truly a phase and that he must be over it. That he would get over a part of himself that he assumed that she would accept and understand, but had instead screamed at him told him she couldn’t date someone like him. 

Letting out a huff of laughter and looking at the ground, while shaking his head; he finally muttered. “Ashley pretty sure this isn’t something I can just get over, it’s a pretty major part of me.” he looked her right in the eyes, “So I would say that I am not your boyfriend and you don’t want me to be either when as you like to put it. Would run off and cheat on you with any man or woman who wanted me because thats what those bisexual people do.” 

Turning away from her, he opened his door and went to make his way inside; when a hand grabbed the dark material of his jacket. And he stopped with the door barely open, turning his head so he could just see Ashley out of the corner of his eye. Her face was now red and her eyes fierce, she looked like a fire that was about to get out of control and Chris couldn’t bring himself to stop it from happening. 

“You ruined it.” she hissed, “You had to tell me in front of all our friends. You embarrassed me in front of our friends.” their were tears falling from her eyes and Chris felt his hand move slightly as if it wanted to reach up and brush them away, even though he was facing the wrong way. 

Turning his head to face the door and sighing. He finally whispered, “I didn’t mean to make you feel that way, I wanted to share a part of myself with people who I trusted to love every part of me.” he forced back tears that were welling up in his eyes, “I wished that you would have loved me, when I shared that final piece of myself with you. But instead you told me that that part of me was disgusting and that you would rather not know me than be with someone like me” he sucked in a shaky breath. “I don’t think we should see each other anymore Ash. I don’t hate you, because I just can’t but I hope you understand that I can’t change who I am.” 

He finally turned to look at her, he could finally see the understanding on her face and that he truly had not meant to hurt her. But he could also see that he could never love her like he used to, “I hope we can be friends Ash, I don’t want to cut you out of my life. And anyway the first day you walk onto that college campus some guy is going to snap you up and you will text everyone telling us about this perfect guy.” he smiled softly at her, “And he is going to look at you like nothing else ever mattered.” 

Sighing softly and brushing the tear that fell from her eye away. She nodded softly and turned away from him, her voice was less than a whisper. “Even after I break your heart, you still care too much about mine.” Then she was gone, walking away and putting a phone to her ear. Soft sobs coming from her lips and words sliding between them. 

Chris closed his eyes and almost fell through his door. His feet tripping over shoes, his clothes being dropped on the floor as he walked towards his bedroom. Standing in nothing but his boxers he pulled down his pure black blinds that plunged the room into almost pure darkness, the green light of his alarm clock showing the time of only half eight in the morning. He knew that he would be woken up in six and a half hours, but the call of the soft bed was too much for him and he toppled forward face first into the pillows. Sleep dragging him under like never before. 

——————

Chris almost screamed when the alarm rang through the room, he felt like his eyes had only been closed for the shortest amount of time. Sighing he rolled over and stared at his clock, the flashing three pm made him want to throw it at the wall. Closing his eyes and forcing himself to clamber out of his bed and wander through to his living room, he finally came face to face with the mess he had left. 

But being who he was he ignored it, moving to sit on the couch and stare up at the roof. But thats when the screams that he had heard no matter where he was, come to the front of his mind again and he sat up. Pulled the cold metal of his laptop over his thighs and started typing. He needed to know who could possibly be the one screaming. Looking through the permanent exhibits because he couldn’t think that they would all be able to ignore those sounds if it was a new thing, it had to have been happening since the first time they woke up. 

He got to the part which showed pictures of the hallway he had been about to walk down, the exhibit about Egypt. He could feel his heart in his throat and he really didn’t know why, it could have been fear that there really was an awful reason that he was told not to go near them. But he clicked away, reading about the artefacts that they had in there. But the thing that really got to him was the way it talked about the young prince that they had, a real mummy and how he was a son of a king who seemed to do a lot of really bad things. But he died very young and that it was pretty much assumed by all Egyptologists that he was murdered by his older brother, who wanted the throne. 

The more he read, the more confused he was by the fact that they never let him out. He seemed to be a king that cared for his people, one that they really loved and that there had been a real mourning for his loss. His brother didn’t last long on the throne, but that really wasn’t something Chris really are about. All he knew was that he wanted to let him out, he was going to let Prince Ahkmenrah out to finally see the world after what could be years of being stuck in a sarcophagus and listening to people having something he couldn’t have.

Cracking his neck and actually thinking about doing everything he would need to before he went to work, along with planning out his time for after his shift. So he could get enough sleep and get everything done, including signing up for his online classes. Which before he could stop himself he had signed up to a Egyptology based course and he knew he would at least love everything about it. 

——————

Chris shoved his feet into his work boots and bolted out of the room, he knew he would have to try and get as much done as possible before he could get to Ahkmenrah, to let him out. 

Moving through the museum he closed the gates to the hall of Africa as they seem to just come alive, taking a deep breath he was running round getting everything ready. Closing rooms which could prove to be dangerous, which he was pretty sure after time he wouldn’t need to that maybe no rooms would need to be shut. Shaking his head he walked towards the hallway, watching as the cavemen talked and hooted at him as he passed. 

The darkness the corridor somehow seemed more penetrating than it was the night before, he blinked slowly through his still cracked glasses and thats when the screaming began. He moved as quickly as he could listening as it seemed to get only louder and other things in the museum came fully alive. As he walked into the hall it felt more like he was walking into an Egyptian palace, the giant statues of Anubis moved slowly following him as he walked slowly towards the sarcophagus. 

The gold tablet that was on the wall behind him seemed to be glowing slightly and a few of the pieces that made it up seemed to be twisted out to better show them. Taking deep breath, he moved his hands towards the heavy stone slab. He expected it to not move an inch, but it slid smoothly from it’s place and landed with a deafening thud against the ground. His eyes dragged across the top of the sarcophagus, the gold and colours glittering under the low lights and thats when he noticed there was no more screaming coming from it. 

leaning over the glass that surrounded it, he pulled at little ropes that seemed to keep the thing closed but they seemed to have been added and changed regularly. Like someone had a reason to keep him locked in. 

With the corner of his lip jumping slightly in the fear in what he was about to do, he felt the last one slap across his knuckles and split them open. Chris pulled his hand away, hissing and placed the bleeding knuckles into his mouth. He watched as the top was pushed up and to the side. eyes widening as Ahkmenrah seemed to sit up in the stereotypical way mummy did from awful b-class horror movies, bandages wrapped tightly round his whole body and the smell of something floral that was almost enchanting. Staring right at him Chris stumbled backwards down the steps landing on his butt and staring as Ahkmenrah pulled himself from the glass cage. 

One hand reached up to pull the bandages from the back of his head over his face, Chris’ felt his eyes widen at the face he saw. Completely fleshed out, soft skin and well a stupidly attractive face. 

A cough made him look back at his face, a puff of dust floating around him and Chris snorted out in laughter; while pushing his glasses up his nose. Eyes focused on him and Ahkmenrah moved towards him with more fluidity, before crouching down in front of him. His mouth quirked up he finally spoke, “You are defiantly new. I am…”

Chris couldn’t stop himself from blurting out, “I know who you are and I looked you up.” Then felt his eyes widen as Ahkmenrah’s smile seemed to widen. Then watched as he looked at his cracked glasses and looked further down to see the uniform he was wearing. Chris knew he was blushing, that his whole face and neck would be pink. “I’m Chris, just so you know. And I am the new night guard, not some creepy guy who stays in a museum when it’s dark and closed.” 

Looking off to the side trying to work out how to stop himself from blabbing, he heard a soft chuckle. Looking up and seeing Ahkmenrah laugh at him babbling, but not in the mocking way most people did when they knew him. “It’s very nice to meet you, Chris the new night guard not some creepy guy that says in museums when it’s dark and closed.” Ahkmenrah said, his voice light and the smile still on his lips that Chris noticed was ever so slightly crooked. 

Chris made his way to stand up and follow Ahkmenrah as he walked over to the tablet. He saw him reach up and pluck it from the wall, holding it in his hands. He slowly moved the pieces so they were all straight and the feeling in the whole place changed, like it was no longer being held on strings. Staring at him and smiling softly, Chris mumbled “Well haven’t you made my job less stressful Ahk.” 

Seeing him frown slightly at the different use of his name, Chris started babbling again, “I called you that because your name is a bit of a mouthful and I can easily call you Ahkmenrah if thats better.” he blew out a breath, “But obviously I can call you Ahk if you like that too, it’s really up to you if I am being honest.” Finally getting himself to stop talking Chris could feel the heat simply coming from his skin. And pushed his glasses up just so he didn’t have to look at the face that Ahkmenrah was making at him. 

A hand landed on his shoulder and made him jump a little, his eyes flying from the hand to the owner of said hand. The face that Ahk was making was one of pure happiness and possibly enthralment, like he found Chris interesting and Chris for one couldn't work out why he would feel that way. His eyes started darting round the room as he heard Ahk walk away from him, to place the tablet back in its proper place. 

What did completely shock him was Ahk suddenly pulling at the bandages surrounding him, his skin slowly coming into view and Chris really didn’t know what to do. Like he wanted to watch, but at the same time he really didn’t want to be caught staring. But he saw him struggling to unwrap himself fully. like the bandages were wrapped round him like they should never come off. Sighing loudly he walked towards him, the smell that seemed to fill the room was so much stronger as he got closer to him. 

Pulling a pocketknife out he touched him gently on the shoulder, watching as he turned not even showing that he was surprised at being touched. Chris started to slice through the bandages, his fingers skimming against bare warm skin and listening as more of his back came into view the easier it seemed for Ahk to breathe. He swallowed when he realised as he cut away bandages, that Ahk would be completely naked in front of him in only seconds and there didn’t seem to be any clothes for him to wear. 

Since he had let himself worry about this instead of actually doing something about it, Chris was suddenly faced with a completely naked and also very attractive not so dead pharaoh. He could thank everything in the world that he was only seeing him from behind, because a front on view might have him full blown fainting or worse. 

“Do you have anything to wear?” Chris almost shouted as he saw Ahk go to turn round, his hand flying up to grip his hips and keep him from turning to face him. “Just you can’t go around naked.” he muttered slightly lower, the feel of the soft warm skin under his fingers had him realising unlike all the other things in the museum Ahk was truly flesh and bone. That he was as close to human as Chris was really. 

A soft huff of breath and Ahk finally spoke again, “I suppose it wouldn’t be civilised to wonder round like this.” Chris watched him look down at himself, “I think I have something.” he muttered and strutted off. While Ahkmenrah was looking around Chris really had to force himself to keep his eyes to himself, no one had made him so flustered since he had first met Ashley. He pulled his glasses from his face and pretended to clean them, rubbing the soft material of his jumper against the lenses and groaning when a few threads seemed to get stuck between the fractures. It was decided tomorrow he was going to get new glasses. 

“So?” Chris looked up as Ahkmenrah spoke, blinking and squinting as he tried to see what was going on. Then just giving up and placing his glasses back on his face, which helped and he realised that they were much dirtier than he had thought. He finally looked up at Ahkmenrah and saw him holding his arms out, the clothes he was wearing glittered in the low light and Chris found his eyes stuck on his tan abs. His mouth went dry very fast and he looked up at his face, fearing he had been caught but instead all he saw was Ahk smirking at him. 

The robes Ahkmenrah was wearing seemed to just flow around him as he walked, Chris really couldn’t do anything but follow after him. Watching as the statues of Anubis got down on one knew and lowered their heads as he walked past. He couldn’t stop looking around at how everything in the exhibit seemed to just take on a glow as Ahkmenrah walked past, almost like they were finally a part of something. 

He walked through the museum and watched as the crowds parted, but they also all seemed to be calmer. Like they were no longer working with only the animalistic instincts they had before, he watched as he spotted Teddy running quickly towards him. His face broken into a bright smile and he seems to stumble to a stop as he saw who was next to Chris, almost like he could’t understand why Chris was standing next to someone he had not seen before. 

“Christopher.” Teddy said, his voice slow and low, “I was going to congratulate you. As I assumed you had worked out how to make it so very civil in here.” he sighed and side eyed Ahkmenrah, “But you did the one thing I told you you should not do.”

Chris felt his lip twice slightly, he felt like he had disappointed his father and he really didn’t know what to do about it. A brush of soft material slide across his hand and he darted his eyes to the side, watching as Ahkmenrah walked towards the balcony at the top of the stairs and looked down on all the museum artefacts walking around. His face completely filled with awe and amazement, like he had never seen anything quite like it before and Chris supposed he hadn’t. He had probably spent years hearing it and wishing to be part of it. 

Dragging his eyes away from Ahkmenrah seemed to be much harder than Chris had thought and he looked at Teddy, but kept his voice low as to be unheard. “Why do you suppose they kept him locked up for so long?” his eyes kept darting over to Ahk almost worried that something could happen to him. “He doesn’t seem dangerous at all.” 

Teddy seemed to follow his line of vision, Chris saw his eyes soften a little and he spoke. “Christopher, the other night guards only had a little information to work with. They could not assume that what was written about him was true, all Pharaohs were said to be loved by their people an they turned out to be very bad people.” he sighed softly and clutched the sword at his side, “But I do believe that he really was a good king, before his death that is.”

Chris sighed and nodded his head, at least he knew that Teddy wasn’t going to hurt Ahk. He watched as Ahk made his way away, walking through the crowds and stopping to talk to people; most of which was in their native languages. A soft smile couldn’t help but cross his face at this. 

While he was smiling he suddenly realised where teddy had made his way from, “What were you doing in the History Of America exhibit?” he suddenly questioned Teddy and watched as the wax work seemed to get very flustered and make his excuses to walk off. 

Chris sat back at the desk, watching everything that was going on and meeting a few of the other exhibits. 

——————

Chris made his way home, texting Sam. She seemed to have been completely amazed at the way he had gone about explaining to Ashley that they just couldn’t be together anymore and she was also a little shocked at how Ashley had reacted to him. Considering her and Ashley had been such close friends and Sam was completely open about who she was. 

But he was currently dealing with Sam telling him that once he had slept she was dragging him out to get new glasses because she just couldn’t let him go around with broken glasses again. She kept saying that it was going to put off anyone that seemed interested in him, to which Chris replied with that he wasn’t looking for anyone anyway. Which was a message that Sam never answered to. By the time he was home, he was home an hour and half earlier than the day before and was ready to sleep. 

Chris just wanted to sleep and not think about the fact that he was very much attracted to a sort of dead mummy. He really couldn’t see how his life could get any odder. 

——————

The frantic knocking at his door had him rolling out of bed and slowly making his way to his door. He hadn’t even checked the time, but he just knew he had only just got enough sleep that he would be able to function, just. His eyes were barely open, his body was still sleep heavy and he pulled open the door. 

Sam was standing there and he saw her smile wide at him. He smiled back slowly and then frowned when he saw her eyes only focusing on one area of him, which made no sense what so ever. So he slowly followed her eyes, that’s when he saw it. Nothing but his own bare naked skin. But not being fully aware of anything he sighed, “Let yourself in, I’ll go put some clothes on.” he mumbled and walked back to his bedroom. Listening as he heard Sam complain about the mess his apartment had become. 

“Also Chris!” Sam shouted loudly, “Definitely not what anyone was expecting! Curtains matching the carpet!” Sniggering filled the room as she finished talking and Chris had finally pulled a shirt over his head. 

“You are not as funny as you think you are.” Chris mutters, shoving his glasses up his face and rubbing his eyes. 

Looking round the room, he could see in the time that he had managed to get dressed, Sam had made her way round his living room and cleaned up the mess he had left. Clothes, take out containers and anything else he had left around. And was now sitting scrolling through his phone, which he had apparently left unlocked. She was looking through his pictures and he could see the soft frown on her face. He just knew she was seeing all the pictures that had built up over his and Ashleys relationship. 

He leaned over her shoulder and pulled the phone from her fingers before locking it. He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked off to the side. He just knew exactly what Sam was going to say, that she was going to say he was holing onto a person he just couldn’t, that he should get rid of all the pictures and he just couldn’t let go of them. Even though he didn’t want to be with her, that he was no longer completely head over heels for her, he just had to keep the pictures of all the good times they had together. He stuffed his phone into his pocket and pushed his glasses up his face. 

“Well let’s get you some new glasses.” Sam said, her face bright with a smile and the glow of the sun streaming through the window, too make a halo round her head. She really was a bright angelic light in everyones lives and Chris knew that their lives wouldn’t be the same without her in it. 

——————

Standing in the store and watching as Sam flitted about pulling frames off shelves and forcing them on his face. All he could think about was getting to work that night, talking to Ahk and getting to know more about all the different exhibits in the museum. 

He glared at Sam when she forced a pair of hot pink frames onto his face and took a picture, which he just knew she was going to send to everyone. And he was right when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket with a stream of messages. Rolling his eyes as he read the messages from Matt, Emily, Jess and, Mike; all of which ranged from ‘Looking good ;P’ to ‘Not sure if that’s the best look’. But he also knew that any glasses would be an upgrade form his awful skinny clear framed glasses, that had gone an odd yellow colour after he had forgotten to taken them off before swimming.

“These are the ones.” Sam said with a wide smile, her fingers running through his hair after placing them firmly on his face. “Also that girl is staring at you.” She whispered softly, placing her hands on his shoulders and directing him toward’s a mirror. “There to your left.” Chris flicked his eyes and saw no one, “Your left!” Sam hissed loudly in his ear. 

Finally looking up and squinting slightly, he could see a girl. Her hair was long, dark, and poker straight, her eyes dark and soft behind large dark blue glasses. And Chris was sure if he had seen her only two days ago he would be very interested, but nothing could compare to Ahk and he hated that he was lusting after a mummy, technically. “I’m not looking for anyone right now Sam.” He said softly while looking away. Sam frowned a little and pulled the frames from his face, 

When he couldn’t see anything, but he still went to push his glasses up. He heard Sam laughing as she convinced them to do his glasses as a rush job, and the girl behind the counter seemed completely enchanted by Sam. Which really didn’t surprise him in anyway shape or form. 

Arms wrapped round his middle and he jumped slightly, thrusting a hand into his pocket to pull out his glasses and look down at the thin arms wrapped round his middle. Chris shifted slightly, pulling his stomach in feeling completely self conscious of it and even though he knew Sam wouldn’t say anything it didn’t stop him from doing it. Even when he had been with Ashley and she had mentioned her fondness of it multiple times, he had still hated it and couldn’t understand why anyone would want to be with him with the pudge that he had. 

He heard and felt Sam sigh softly against his back, “They are going to have them ready in two hours and I have a date.” she pushed him from behind and made him walk forward but never moved from where her face was pressed into his back, “Also there is nothing wrong with you, stop holding everything in.” 

He made his way to Starbucks, watching people walking past giving them odd looks, but he couldn’t bring himself to have issues with the way they walked. Walking with a funny waddle into the shop, he made his way to order drinks and felt Sam clutch tightly onto him. He chuckled softly and placed his hand on top of hers. 

Sitting at a table with Sam facing him he saw the look on her face and knew she was trying to work something out about him. Her eyes swiping all over him, while also slightly glazed as if thinking back to what she saw in his apartment before they left. 

Chris shifted slightly in his seat and let himself think of the night he was going to have tonight. He was probably going to spend it with Ahk, well he hoped he could spend it with him and find out as much as he could about him. About what it was like to be alive back then, to show him things he had never seen before and let him experience all the modern comforts that he took for granted. Smiling as he thought about it, he just wanted to see so many expressions cross his face and greedily he wanted them to all come from the things that he was showing him. 

“Oh my god!” Came from across the table, each letter somehow getting louder. 

Staring at Sam from across the table and trying to get her to quieten down by waving his hands at her, Chris just knew that she knew. Well not everything but enough to make an assumption about what had him in a good mood. 

“You met someone.” Sam hissed, her face slightly contorted into a mix of happiness and intrigue. Her hands were clenched tightly round her mug, the bright blue of her nails looking much brighter as the tips of her fingers were turning as white as the mug. “Tell me!” She squeaked as her hand flung out and started prodding his arm.

Looking down and running his finger around the rim of his mug, Chris nodded and heard Sam make a noise he was sure she could not make. He wasn’t sure what to say but he knew that names so wouldn’t be part of this, because he really couldn’t say oh yeah the guy I like is actually called Ahkmenrah and is technically alive only at night. Looking up to find Sam practically vibrating at the new news, “I only just met him.” he muttered scratching the back of his head, “I don’t know Sam, he kinda had me hooked when I first saw him and when we spoke it kinda made me feel like nothing was impossible.” He looked towards the glass windows at the front, feeling bad for having feelings so quickly. “I don’t really want to say more than that really.”

Letting his eyes flick towards Sam for a second he could see that she was slightly shocked. Then he realised that Sam wasn’t letting this go and he was going to have to endure till he could escape for work. Even when he started getting texts from the others and ended up death glaring Sam while he picked up his glasses. 

But his heart stuttered in his chest when he got one message from Ashley, “I hope he makes you happy.” And Chris could only find himself to smile and hope that Ashley got the same feeling too. 

——————

It had been two months since Chris had started his job and nothing was the same as when he started, but he did spend most nights with Ahk. Talking about everything, even about his friends and school all of which Ahk seemed endlessly interested in. He had even begun to take food in, letting Ahk try everything and watching as he seemed completely captivated in the fact that so many types of food could be found in such a small area. 

Chris found himself leaning back on the steps, typing away on his phone. Emily was the only one out of their group who seemed to truly see who this guy was that had Chris not even giving a single person a second look. So far he had got around saying that the guy wasn’t interested in him that way, that he was shy, and that he worked nights so it would be even harder for them to meet him. He sighed softly, he did have one picture that he couldn’t show them because well it was Ahk in full garb and well how was he going to explain it.

He pulled a packet of pop rocks out of his pocket, laughing at the fact that Jess had handed them to him so that he would have something to amuse him while he was working. He ripped the top of the packet off and leaned his head back as he poured half the packet into his mouth. The noises and feeling he got from having them in his mouth, made him forget everything he had been panicking about. The fact his classes had started and he was already finding it harder than he had thought, just gone with the sharp cracks of the candy in his mouth. 

“What are you eating?” Ahk softly asked, very close to his ear. His hand touching his shoulder and Chris almost chokes on the candy still in his mouth, he still wasn’t used to Ahk touching him so easily. Well it might be that or that he feels so much more than just friendship for him. 

Opening his mouth and letting the noise of the pop rocks get much louder, “Pop rocks.” Chris said, laughing at the face that Ahk made, his eyes focused on his mouth. Taking the packet and pressing it into Ahks hand. 

Motioning at him to tip his head back and pour the rest of the packet in. It had become a thing for Ahk to just turn up only when Chris had food an eat almost all of it. The only reason that Chris kept bringing food and letting Ahk steal most of it was due to mainly the massive crush he had formed on him but also he loved the way that reacted to each new thing he tried. Nothing made him smile more than the time he had celery simply for Ahk just to see the way he would react, and even the feeling of a face full warm partially chewed celery and a death glare could stop him from smiling. 

The smile he saw spread across his faces the rocks started to pop on Ahks tongue made him grin like he was a little mad. As he smiled and felt his lips pull tightly, he couldn’t help but place his hand on Ahks knee. The skin under his hand had been getting warmer overtime he touched Ahk, the skin was just as warm as his own now. He pushed the glasses up his face from where they had slipped down his nose and his hand still on Ahks thigh, moved gently an against the skin.Which in turn made the soft silk of his robe graze the inside of his wrist. 

Shuddering slightly but suddenly bursting out laughing, as he literally heard Ahk turn to face him. His hand clutched tightly onto Ahks thigh as the other wrapped round his own waist, and he felt his whole body shaking. 

“Chris?” Ahkmenrah said softly, the popping of the candy still coming from his mouth. “What is wrong Chris?” 

And Chris couldn’t but keep laughing at the sound of his soft voice mixed with the violent popping, he was almost completely bent in half over himself. A soft hand touched the back of his neck, causing him to freeze up and look out of the corner of his eyes. He could see the smooth chest to his side and the goose pimples that covered it. He thought to the bag of gym clothes he carried around but never used, things Sam had forced him to get after he had turned up in the same gym clothes he had worn throughout most of High school, which still had had the labels on. 

Placing his finger on his glasses as if he was going to push them up, he turned just a little so Ahk cools see more than just the profile of his face. “Do you want to uh borrow some clothes? Like warmer ones? Not that there is anything wrong with yours. Just your chest is covered in goose pimples.” Chris felt his face flushing pink, “I only just noticed! It wasn’t like I was deliberately looking there. Not that there is anything wrong with it!” Chris found himself facing Ahkmenrah, his face bright red and his eyes wide with the realisation he had yet again been reduced to a babbling mess by Ahkmenrah. 

Slapping his hands over his face, letting himself fall backwards on the steps and thinking to himself “Please just let me die here.”

“I do not think that would a be a great idea, Chris.” Ahk said, a smile obvious through his voice and a hand placed on Chris’ knee. “But I think some other clothes would be greatly appreciated, it is getting rather cold in here now winter is coming.” 

Chris smiled at the reference that Ahkmenrah had just happened to have said, dropped his hands from his face and made to stand up. Turning to face Ahk where he was still sat on the stairs his hand offered to him, before pulling him up and leading him to the guards office. He bit his lip as he walked guiding him through exhibits, he caught Teddy’s eye as he stood talking to Sacagawea. They both seemed to understand what the other was doing, Teddy gave him a gentle nod and Chris felt his skin grow warm and winked at Teddy. 

Walking to the office he finally let go of Ahks hand even though that was the last thing he wanted to do, and pulled his locker door open. The gym bag was wedged in the back and he pulled it out, a pair of loose sweatpants and a t-shirt that was oversized on him were all that were in it. Scratching the back of his head and turning to hand the clothes to Ahk he was surprised to find him already stripping himself of his robes. 

The silk crumpling on the floor and being creased without any chance of being fixed. Chris dropped the clothes on the floor at Ahks feet and turned his back, just in time to only see a flash of pubic hair and the sharp line of a hip bone. Pulling his glasses from his face and frantically cleaning them, just so he wouldn’t think about what Ahk was currently not wearing. 

“Chris?” Ahk said softly, causing Chris to turn and face him. 

Blinking his eyes frantically and feeling his mouth go instantly dry, he looked at Ahk who was holding at the top of the sweatpants and had a shoulder sticking out of the neck of his t-shirt. Moving forward and reaching out to grab the sweatpants, before flipping over the top of them to pull at the string; which he somehow did while looking at anything but Ahk. His hand moved so it rested against his hipbone and his fingers skimmed across it. He could hear both their breathing speed up and he started to eat forward. 

A soft weight landed on his shoulder and he turned to see Dexter, who started bouncing frantically on his shoulder and pulling roughly at his hair. “I guess I will see you before dawn, need to get you changed back.” he whispered to Ahk who was staring at him wide eyed, as his hand dropped from his hipbone. Turning to walk away letting Dexter direct him with tugs of his hair, he heard a soft breath of air come from Ahkmenrah and a gentle whispered, “i’d like that.” 

Going to turn to look at him and maybe even walk back, a sharp tug on his hair and him hissing and almost running find out what had Dexter so panicked that he had tugged so roughly. 

——————

Chris slumped against the front desk, a fine coat of ash covered his body and made him cough lightly. He couldn’t say he was annoyed at Dexter for dragging him away, because if he hadn’t there wouldn’t a museum for him to work at. It wasn't the first time the Vikings had tired to set a ceremonial fire in ancient wood, but it was the first time they had actually managed to start one. It had taken Chris an hour to stop the fire and another three to clean it up, the worst part had been explaining to the Vikings that they were on lock down in there exhibit till the end of the week. Which when he had told them they had tossed him the small pile of ashes that had built up. 

Sighing softly as he watched all the exhibit make their way back to their spaces, with Rexy bounding past him and standing on his podium. Smiling and looking out the front door he saw a finger sat on the steps, the blue of the t-shirt of setting the tan of their skin. And Chris was stumbling forward towards the door, his feet making clattering noises that had Teddy looking after him. He burst through the door and down the steps. 

“Ahk!” he shouted watching as he turned slowly to smile at him. The sun was just beginning to rise and the sky had started glowing but Ahk was still shrouded in darkness. “Ahk, what are you doing?” he panted softly his hand touching the bare shoulder. 

Soft eyes looked at him and a hand was placed on top of his, pulling him down so he was sat on the steps. He heard a breath be let out and he kept his eyes focused on the rising sun. “I wanted to see what happens.” he heard Ahkmenrah say, “If I will turn to dust or if I will simply shrivel up back to being a mummy.” Chris turned to face him, “I’m glad you are with me Christopher.” he squeezed his hand gently and leaned his head against Chris’ shoulder. 

Chris then looked back at the sky, it was one of the most beautiful sunrises he had seen since starting his job. But he had a feeling it was more to do with who he was spending it with. “It’s been so long.” he heard Ahk whisper as if to himself, “I forgot how beautiful the sunrise was. How it made you feel like everything was coming alive again.” 

Chris bit his lip and squeezed their hands together tighter. 

The sun came to the step just before theirs and he closed his eyes, listening at the content breathing coming from Ahk. As he sighed as the warmth of the sun touched his feet. 

It wasn’t long before he felt the warmth of the sun on his face and turned to see Ahk still pressed against his shoulder. Breathing soft and smiling, his eyes shut and thumb running over what he could touch of Chris’ hand. Chris turned quickly shifting Ahk off his shoulder and clamping his hands on either side of his face, and pulling him forward.

Their lips connected and Chris could feel Ahk go stiff against him, Chris started to pull back realising what he had done and then felt a hand clutch at the front of his uniform. Pulling him closer and ever so slightly over Ahks body. Hands were in hair and lips were crushing against each other, teeth were biting at Chris lip and making a soft whine fall from his mouth. He felt himself be pulled forward so he put his hand on the cold step, next to Ahks head and kept kissing him. The heat of the sun beating down on his back and the feeling of finally kissing the guy he had been head over heels for. 

A cheer and whistle had him pulling away, face flushed pink and lips wet. He turned and looked over where the noise was coming from, and there standing at the bottom of the steps in running gear was Sam and Emily. They were smiling wolfishly at him and he realise just how odd it looked. “I uh, hi?” he said.

“So this is the mystery man.” Emily said climbing the steps up to where they were sat, “Emily.” she said offering her hand to Ahkmenrah. Shaking her hand and looking to Josh as to ask what he should say his name his Chris suddenly shouted, “Josh. This is Josh.” his lips turning up and Ahk smiled at him. 

“Yeah, I’m Josh Washington.” he smirked at Chris and turned to face Emily, “The mystery man who stole dear Christopher's heart.” 

Chris went bright red and shoved Ahk away from him. Well at least he knew now that he could leave the museum during the day and well now meet his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and let me know here or on [My blog](http://for-the-love-of-larrys-cock.tumblr.com) Also tell me if there are any mistakes so I can fix them. Hope you liked it bro!


End file.
